overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 06
This is the sixth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Ainz and Narberal travel through the countryside with the Swords of Darkness while accompanying Nfirea Bareare. Along the way, Narberal is getting more and more frustrated by Lukrut's constant attempt to flirt with her that Ainz has to remind her to keep her cool. As sudden as it comes, Lukrut alerts the party of incoming monsters and every adventurers spread out to hold off the attacks from goblins and ogres. While fending off the goblins the members of the Swords of Darkness see how easily Momon dispose of an ogre with a single swipe of his greatsword. Peter Mauk even considers Ainz to possess the strength equivalent to an Adamantite adventurer. The scene frightened the remaining goblins into retreat but Narberal has already cast Lightning and kills off all the remaining goblins. Afterwards, the Swords of Darkness take the short respite to tend to their wounds though they can't stop praising Momon and Nabe's feats. Impressed by the power displayed by the duo combo, Nfirea also gives his praise. Ainz mentions that it's nothing but notes that the number of monsters around the area seem to be few. Nfirea tells Momon that the Wise King of the Forest resides in the area they are presently in and the Wise King keeps the monsters around the area in check because they fear it. Thinking that it may be a fearsome beast, Ainz even considers the idea of subjugating the Wise King to add to Nazarick's overall military strength. During the night, the party members all gather around the campfire as food is passed around though Ainz himself requires no such nourishment. Just as Ainz is thinking about what to do with the food, Lukrut's inquiry into whether Momon and Nabe are lovers unexpectedly ticked Narberal off that she nearly let the others know of their connection with Nazarick but she is stopped by Ainz before it can go any further. Still, the blunder that Narberal did by mentioning the name of Albedo cannot be taken back. Just as Peter is beating Lukrut up for his usual antics, Ainz tries to change the topic by asking who actually came up with the name for the Swords of Darkness. This causes Ninya to freeze right in the middle of eating and the rest of the members start explaining the reason why the name was chosen by Ninya and how they aim to find the four swords once carried by one of the Thirteen Heroes. When Ainz mentions that the team actually reminds him of the team he used to go adventuring with. Ninya is interested in knowing more and asks Momon to tell him more about the members. Ainz goes through the job classes of those members; Paladin, Katana Wielder, Bishop, Thief, Dual Wielding Bandit, Sorcerer, Cook and Blacksmith. Ninya is excited from just knowing about those members that she mindlessly mentions that Momon is certainly able to see them again. However, Ainz says with a deadpan tone that the day will never come and takes his leave, alienating himself from the group while Narberal follows behind. In E-Rantel slums, Clementine is toying around with a couple of adventurers before she kills them with her stiletto and later brings their corpses to Khajiit back in the cemetery to be raised as undead. She is happy to see that the horde is getting more members but Khajiit is worried that she's too liberal in her actions. When she mumbles that with Nfirea out of town, she might as well just grab Lizzie Bareare since she's got time to kill. This angers Khajiit that he even threatens to kill Clementine should she decide to do anything that can bring attention. Understanding that mere stilettos would be at a disadvantage if Khajiit is to make real of his threats, Clementine backs down and out of the chamber. Looking at Clementine, Khajiit considers her, a former Ninth Seat of the Black Scripture and one who has reached the realm of heroes, a problem because of her twisted personality. When Ainz and the rest of the party reach Carne Village, Nfirea is taken aback by the presence of a sturdy wall that protects the village because the wall was not present the last time he visited the place. Ainz tries to put Nfirea as ease since he knows the presence of Sunlight Scripture had been the cause the wall was build but Nfirea is still worried about the well being of an acquaintance of his in the village. Before the party can even react, armed goblins spring from the bushes and surround the party. Recognizing the goblins as those summoned by the Horn of the Goblin General, Ainz tells Narberal to stand down and waits for the leader to show herself. Sure enough, Enri Emmot appears and accompanied by a couple of goblins by her side. The moment Nfirea shows his concern towards Enri, Ainz immediately grasps the identity of this acquaintance whom he mentioned. In the village, Enri tells Nfirea about what had transpired during his absence and she will live on strong because her sister is with her. Nfirea then asks her about the goblins which live in the village to which she answers that they were summoned by the item given to her by the village's savior, Ainz Ooal Gown. In an excited voice, Enri tells Nfirea about the red potion she received. The mention of a red potion reminds Nfirea instantly of the potion brought in by Brita. Next, Nfirea asks her if she remembers if there's anyone besides Ainz back then and Enri speaks of one armor clad lady going by the name of Albedo. The last piece of the puzzle clicks into place and Nfirea understands that the adventurer Momon whom he has been traveling with is in fact Ainz Ooal Gown in disguise. At the outskirt of the forest, Nfirea explains to all the adventurers about the herb they will be looking for and send them on their way. As Ainz is looking around, Nfirea approaches him from behind and asks whether he is actually Ainz Ooal Gown who has actually rescued Carne Village. This unexpected question shocked Ainz but before he can actually deny it, Nfirea proceeds to bow in thanks for all the things Ainz had done for the village. Ainz isn't sure just where did the information leak out so he asks Nfirea just how did he figure out his identity. Nfirea then begins his explanation of how he came into contact with Brita, the red potion which cannot be manufactured using normal methods and the subsequent actions taken to approach Ainz in order to learn the recipe. He ends his tale with an apology for keeping this a secret from Ainz. Sensing no threat from Nfirea's actions, Ainz tells him not to worry too much as he's merely trying to create a connection with someone and it's absolutely normal conduct for a member of society to do so. As the members continue with the herb gathering, they hear something approaching. Lukrut confirms that it is something big and it is also moving fast towards their way. The first thing that comes to Peter's mind is actually the Wise King of the Forest. Momon suggests that the rest of them leave the place while he and Nabe would stand their ground and confront this unknown presence. Naberal asks whether Ainz intends to fight, he tells her that this is a good chance to raise his fame and that he has already put Aura Bella Fiora to the task of luring the Wise King to their current position. Up on the trees above, Aura is on lookout for the Wise King to arrive with her two pets right beside her, thinking whether she will be allowed to skin the Wise King should it end up dead as there's no chance to ask Ainz to give it to her otherwise. As Ainz stands in wait, an attack lash out from the trees behind him which he blocks with one of his greatswords. Though the Wise King complements Ainz because he is able to withstand the first strike with ease, Ainz goads it into revealing itself. When it comes out from the shadows, the appearance of the Wise King shocks both Ainz and Narberal though the shock factor is different for Ainz as the Wise King looks like a giant Djungarian hamster with a snake as tail. The hamster giant immediately ask for a duel with the intruders of its domain. Major Events * Momon's group kill a group of goblins and ogres while protecting Nfirea Bareare. * Zurrernorn begins their operation while Clementine wait for Nfirea's return. * Momon's group arrive at Carne Village and meet the Goblin Troop. * Nfirea Bareare reunites with Enri Emmot in Carne Village. * Nfirea discovers and confronts Momon that he is Ainz Ooal Gown. * Momon and Nabe meet the Wise King of the Forest. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Nabe * Momon * Peter Mauk * Nfirea Bareare * Dyne Woodwonder * Lukrut Volve * Ninya * Albedo (Mentioned Only) * Clementine * Khajiit Dale Badantel * Enri Emmot * Aura Bella Fiora New Characters * Jugem * Goblin Troop * Hamsuke Abilities Used * Lightning * Create Undead Known Locations * Re-Estize Kingdom ** E-Rantel ** Carne Village * Great Forest of Tob ** Southern Tob Forest Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace June 2015 Issue. * Khajiit threatens Clementine for suggesting on kidnapping Nfirea's grandmother. * The scene where Momon learn of the Dwarf Kingdom, the existence of Dragons in the new world and ask Ninya to help him learn more about the dragons is skipped. * Nfirea confronts Momon of his real identity in the Great Forest of Tob. * The Wise King of the Forest didn't show interest in learning what seemed to be the name of its specie like it did in Novel and Anime. * Momon didn't mention that one of his friends once had a hamster pet. * When this chapter was first issued, it was mistakenly marked as Episode 07. Navigation pl:Rozdział 6 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters